


<The Hymn>

by downtherabbithole_cassie



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtherabbithole_cassie/pseuds/downtherabbithole_cassie
Summary: BGM: Hozier- Take Me To ChurchJust a thought: how do the two pious Christian love each other, as a gay couple?*If you have a strong religious belief, please do not read**I do not intend to offend them or anyone*





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一发两人都是基督徒但是相爱的脑洞。有宗教信仰者请迴避注意踩雷。  
> 可以配合Hozier 食用。  
> ooc可能有，所有错都是我的错！

赫海《带我去教堂／ The Hymn》

有时他们会一起睡。有时他们会睡不着。

这时候李东海会说：「赫啊，我们去教堂吧。」

他回答：「好啊，我们週末去吧。」

空气沉默片刻，李东海缓缓地说：「这里就是教堂。」

噢。

李赫宰在黑暗中翻身，安静地抱着他的好友。两副火热的身躯紧密地叠在一起，附近的空气变得汹涌。李东海滚烫的吐息落在他耳朵旁，像海浪一样把他的理智捲走。

假如神真的存在／他便是神创的奇蹟

他变成他虔诚的信徒。

他们互相纠缠，交换呼吸，津液，在叹息中洩露 爱意。

他们说／我们天生就有罪／但我的教堂没有提供赦免

天地一隅，房间幽暗的旮旯，那些不为人知的，隐秘而压抑的情意溢出四处。

两颗跃动的心紧贴在一起，直至他们的心跳频率一致。受到刺激的乳首互相摩擦，充血挺立，在体温下绽放。他们互相抚慰揉捏，让结实的肌肉变得柔软富有弹性。他们继续接吻，几乎是啃噬着对方的舌尖，勾住慾望，圈着悸动。

李东海近乎哀伤地凝视着他，他借着光看见泛泪的眼眸似乎闪过一丝清明，随后又被情慾支配，迅速堕落。

然后他们裸呈相见。

他说／卧房裡的仪式才是真谛／我唯一会去的天堂／就是与你同在的天堂

他觉得性感不一定是要全裸着扭动的身体。当然那人肌肉分明线条精炼的裸体也充满美感，像是白瓷或是石膏凋像。相伴的十八年间，他看着那具胴体从少年到青年的变化，有如不同时期出土的古希腊铜像。

让想像力在他的身上奔驰，例如男人的锁骨其实是一条隧道，血脉与慾望从裡面匆匆驶过，他的唇舌匆匆追逐它的路线，留下湿润的痕迹；位于中央的生命之源就像太平洋上刚好围成一圈的宝石礁，他是那条蓝鲸，畅游其中，泛起一圈又一圈的浪潮。

我的爱人是道阳光／他要一个祭品／要我把大海掏空／寻找海底的宝藏

他们在密林黎嬉戏畅游，那是让人心驰神往的宝地。那是另类的伊甸园，只有两个男人。他们熟知彼此，属于彼此，比用肋骨做的伴侣更亲密。

他们的爱使血肉相融，他们是彼此的一部分。

他们包复着对方的器官摩擦，汗和体液溷在一起，沾湿了大腿和小腹。高温使他们的大脑无法思考，只剩叫嚣的快感在不断叠加。

李东海把自己埋在李赫宰的肩窝，贴合得彷彿他们为彼此而生。那裡形成一个三角浅窝，那是他的泥潭，他把他的泪水埋葬在此，而他深陷其中无法自拔。

我天生就有罪／但我沉醉于罪孽／解救我吧

远古的神话裡他是无所畏惧战士，而他是他的阿喀琉斯之踵。出鞘的剑插在石缝裡，寸寸进逼，直至完全紧密地贴合在一起。

他的柔软，他的无力，他无可挽救却又甘之如饴的败局，一切都源于他。

彼此的身体像熔炉，他们逐渐瓦解，又一点点地拼合起来。李东海的身体被他折叠起来，两腿架在肩膀上，李赫宰伏在他的身上，像是残忍的猎食者，又像是在诚心地跪拜他。

「赫啊，我们这样是不对的。」他的爱人如是说，一边默默地流着泪：「我们不应该⋯⋯」

带我到教堂／我会向你忏悔／而你趁机磨利你的刀

他试图以逐渐加快的交合堵住爱人的思绪。密林的深处有一个洞穴，洞穴中有一个隐密的泉眼。他顺着热源找到了它，搜刮藏着的甘蜜，直至理智沸腾，燃烧殆尽。他的爱人伸手抱紧他，让他肆意在他身上驱驰。他在他体内点燃更多的慾火，李东海只能在他身下承受着，吐出浓烈破碎的气息，压抑着呻吟，似是无助的悲鸣。 

为爱而死／瞬间永生

他们都是虔诚的基督徒。他们祈祷，唱诗歌，不只一次为隐密的情慾忏悔。他们是男人，他们的爱人也是男人。这不应该，但也没什麽不应该。

到底他们都只是动物，他们的天性就是相爱，又何须压抑？我们都是罪人。我们的原罪来自爱与慾。

「海啊。」他喊着，像是在唱圣诗，祈祷，忏悔，叹息。

阿门／阿门／阿门

他痴迷地看着他的爱人失神沉沦的样子，现在的他是他快乐与苦难的根源，也是他唯一的救赎。

「我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，海啊。」

对不起，祢的信徒爱祢，但他们也互相相爱。

伟大的上帝／让我奉献生命

像是为了确认彼此的存在，他们的脸颊相贴，轻声细语倾诉无人知晓的爱意，被耳朵全数打捞收获。他们的腰肢随着抽动碰触摩擦，李东海的器官在李赫宰的腹肌上滑动，无声地流出更多液体。 

我们天真的罪孽／无比纯洁

李东海哑声哭喊着，努力给爱人回应。他轻咬李赫宰的喉结，感受附近跳动的脉搏和向下流的汗与津液。人们说喉结是哽在亚当咽喉的禁果。男人和女人因为偷嚐禁果才会有羞耻心，才有了亚当和夏娃作名字。

而他们几年前初尝禁果，羞涩，但不羞耻。他们从对方口中听见了最动听的名字，他们深情地呼喊着，那似是什麽咒语，把他们紧紧地纠缠在一起。

彷彿被重新赐予姓名。

唯有身处在这疯狂的世界／在这世俗的土地上

李赫宰一边在李东海的股间律动，一边拿起他的左手，亲吻每隻手指，用舌尖描绘他的生命线，然后一路舔吻到他的左胸，吸啜他的乳尖，围着乳晕打圈。李赫宰伏在他的胸膛上面，专注侧耳倾听他的心跳声。像是要把他的惶惑不安，愧疚与悲愤，爱与不该爱的矛盾全数吞噬。

李赫宰托着李东海的后颈，深情又决断地看着他，直视到他的灵魂深处。他没有退缩的馀地，只能承受爱人一次又一次的告白。

「我爱你，我爱你，我爱你 。」

李东海在他的一个深挺中迎来了高潮。他的双目早已失去焦点，连对时间的感知力都变弱，任由身体被过于强烈的官能刺激夺取控制。身体像是被抛上又坠下，重量忽重忽轻。李赫宰在他体内喷洒的热液使他又满又涨，自己的小腹上也是星星点点的浊液。他们接吻，溷合尚未平復的喘息，抱紧对方在情潮上浮沉。

他们才认同我们像个人类／才认定我们纯洁无瑕

他们是肮髒的，他们是圣洁的。

窗外偷偷跑进来了一片月光。爱人的侧颜被挥洒上星尘。他们瑟缩在幽暗的角落，静待呼吸平復，恢復原状，彷彿什麽都没发生过。

李东海闭上眼睛默默祈祷：

「我的心默默无声，专等候神。  
　我的救恩是从祂而来。  
　惟独祂是我的磐石，我的拯救；  
　祂是我的高台，我必不很动摇。」

又或者：

「惟独他是我的磐石，我的拯救；  
　他是我的高台，我必不很动摇。」

 

完

 

注一：斜槓的都是的中文翻译歌词。  
注二： 中的教堂可指卧室，膜拜可意指性事。  
注三：最后的祷文来自诗篇62:5-6


End file.
